A School Play: A Princess and a Pauper
by cobaltstar
Summary: Kira and Athrun are forced to audition for a school play and they seem to not get along too well and yet past feelings still yearns to come back no matter how hard they try to forget [AsuXgirlKira]
1. Chapter 1: How it Starts

**A School Play: the Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter 1: How it Starts  
**

**Kira's POV**

'I miss the old days' I said to myself. Well you see, me and my sister, Cagalli, have come back here in PLANT to continue our study. Actually we use to study here two years ago but we left because we have to go to Orb wherein our grandfather, which is also my mother's father, Uzumi Nara Atha, has asked my mother to join him in the government of Orb, why not our dad? well he passed away because of well, an accident, well that's what my mom keeps telling me and Cagalli.

After two years me and Cagalli asked our mom if we could go back to PLANT and we told her that only me and Cagalli will go so that she could stay in Orb to help in running it properly. At first she didn't agree, well she is a mother after all, what ya expect? but we told her that we aren't children anymore, we're 15 already and we could handle ourselves. She said yes well of course with the help of our friend Lacus Clyne. Her father, Siegel Clyne the Chairman of PLANT who had just had a meeting with our mom to discuss the treaty about peace brought his daughter, Lacus, and Cagalli and I are also there. After their meeting, we kept on asking our mom if Cagalli and I could go to PLANT, we were just lucky that Lacus was there to help us convince our mom to let us go but there's a catch, a good one and a bad one.

First, we have to live next door to Lacus which is good since Lacus is our best friend since childhood and the other one is this Yunna Roma Seiran has to live next door to us. He found out that me and Cagalli are leaving and also insisted on coming and his parents allowed him and my mother asked him to watch over us, well luckily I know that he'll watch Cagalli and not me, but hey that's good for me, Although I feel so sorry for Cagalli.

Oh and did I mention that I'm a coordinator but Cagalli is not and we look almost the same except for the color of our hair and eyes and attitude. School has already started about a week ago and me and Cagalli are the newest student here, so far so good except for the fact that our best friend, Athrun Zala, has changed so much and seem to no longer remember or notice me and Cagalli but I'm glad that at least Lacus is still the same.

**End of POV**

_Flashback _

_Two years ago_

"_Oh so you're leaving?" A sadden pink haired girl asked though still was able to speak in her cheerful voice._

"_We'll be back, me and-" Cagalli asked then looks at her sister which surprisingly wasn't at her side. "Kira?"_

_Then Lacus' points at two figures beside a very full bloomed cherry tree._

"_You'll be back, right?" A boy with watery eyes said to her parting friend._

"_Of course" She told him then embraced him. "I'll be back and Athrun?" She asks him, while he returns her hug._

"_Yes?"_

"_I love you" Kira said sincerely. Athrun parted the hug and saw Kira blushing a dark pink._

"_I-" Athrun tried to say but didn't and looked away seeming to be in deep thought. The amethyst eyed girl was sadden even more seeing that there is no response from the person whom she loves. _

_Then Athrun walks closer to her and then walks away with face mirroring Kira's._

_Athrun had just kissed her._

_Kira then looks at the teen walking away with fingers touching his lips._

_The next thing you know, Kira and Cagalli are already in Orb. _

_End of Flashback_

"Hello? Kira are you there?" Cagalli asks while waving her hand in front of the girl who has been starring out the window for who knows how long.

"Oh hey Cagalli, good morning" Kira told her.

"It wouldn't be a good morning if we are late for school Kira" stated the hot headed teen.

'What's up with her?' Kira wondered with a puzzled face.

"Incase you are wondering Kira, Yunna had just climbed her balcony this morning and knocked at it till she's awake and greets her." Lacus explains as she enters the room.

"Now I understand." Kira said while giggling.

"What's so funny, hurry up and dress. My morning is already ruined and I don't want to ruin it when we get to school." Cagalli tells her as she and Lacus leaves Kira's room for her to prepare and change for school.

**While walking to school**

"So, Kira? How are you and Athrun?" Asked cheerfully by Lacus.

"Yah Kira, are you two still love birds?" Cagalli asks with a big grin in her face.

"He doesn't even know that I exist anymore" Kira plainly tells them.

"He has changed when you two departed from here two years ago" Lacus sadly tells them while looking in the ground.

"Oh" Was all Kira and Cagalli manage to say and they just walked away from their mansions towards to school in silence and they never talked about Athrun again.

'_If he doesn't want to remember me then I'll also forget about him' _Kira sadly thought to herself.

**At School**

"Hey Athrun, what do you think of the new students in class that Lacus always hangs around with?" Shin asks him in his red long sleeved shirt with a plain white shirt on top of it and beige pants.

"They're just another girls that go drooling when they see you" Athrun said plainly in his maong jeans and sky blue shirt with a beige jacket while glancing at the girls behind him and Shin that are staring wildly, giggling and talking about them.

"What do you think of the amethyst-eyed girl?" Shin asks him totally ignoring the comment that Athrun had just said about the girl as they both head for their class.

"She seems to be nothing special, just another fan girl" Athrun tells him thinking that Kira is just another fan or something.

"But she seems-" Shin tried to tell him but was cut-off by Athrun.

"If you want her, then why not go for it? Just ask her and then you'd get bored hearing her talk about your money and looks." Athrun warned him.

"You mean like what happened to you and flay?" Shin said as he points at Flay who is now waving at them.

"Just shut up Shin, let's go to class and meet up with the oth-" But Athrun wasn't able to finish as he bumps with another person.

**With Kira, Cagalli and Lacus**

"Wow Lacus you sure have lot of fans" Kira and Cagalli says in awe as they are heading towards their class with lots of eyes glued on them.

"They're not just mine, you two have also fans starting" Lacus told the Kira and Cagalli.

"Yah right!" Cagalli said disbelieving.

"Look on your left Cagalli, its Yunna" Kira teased.

"Lets go, lets go lets go!!" Cagalli told them as she pushes Kira and Lacus to walk faster, not wanting to be seen by Yunna who is now about to turn his back and might notice them.

"Hey Cag-!" Yunna tried to call but luckily, the three girls were already able to turn around the corner.

The three started giggling till Kira accidentally bumps on someone and fell backwards and all her things scatters on the ground. Everyone notices this and nobody dared to move or make a sound and just stares at Kira and Athrun as their eyes met.

"Ouch!" Kira groans and looks up and her eyes met with emerald ones.

"Watch where your-" But Athrun wasn't able to finish when his emerald eyes were locked with amethyst ones. They seem to have a moment but Shin disturbed them.

"I'm sorry, are you okay. Its all my friend's fault and-" Shin says as he helps Kira stand up and help her grab her things.

"No, its fine" Kira told the polite boy that is helping her and she immediately forgot the moment she had with Athrun just a few minutes ago.

"Thank you" Kira sincerely said as she walks away with Cagalli and Lacus without saying a word and just headed to class.

Shin was shock that the girl didn't stutter or anything like his fan girls would do whenever he would approach them or just walk pass by them or something.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Dearka says as he saw what had just happened as everything got back to normal but he didn't receive any answers as the three headed back to their class.

**At Class**

"Hey Kira, you okay? You seem to be awfully quiet?" Cagalli asks in concern.

"Was the fall hard? You want to go to the school's nurse?" Lacus also asks in concern as she and Cagalli surrounds Kira.

"Huh, I'm fine" She told them and puts up a smile that'll convince the two worried faces in front of her.

"Kira-" Cagalli tried to say but was cut off by Lacus' hand that tells her to not continue.

"Enough about this, lets go take our seats." Lacus tells them.

Kira was leading the way, so Cagalli and Lacus were able to whisper with one another.

"She seems to not want to talk about it, so lets not make her, ok Cagalli?" Lacus whispered to her blonde friend.

"Ok, I understand" Cagalli replies just before Kira turns her back to look at them and both Cagalli and Lacus smiled at her which she warmly returns.

**During Class**

The teacher was talking about the play called "A Princess and a Pauper" and last call for auditions would be later afternoon. Almost half of the class were already yawning and waiting for the bell to ring, but none of them tried to sleep, since they are afraid of the teacher.

"Ok class, last auditions for the play would be later. The story about a princess named Anneliese and a pauper named Erika. There would be singing and a bit of dancing and-" Ms. Murrue is a nice teacher, patient and kind and not scary at all. But even she has limits especially if you have students that are rude and gives scary consequences.

"Psst, psst! Shin catch this!" Athrun whispered as he throws the note crumbled in to a ball at Shin.

Apparently Kira is sitting in front of Athrun and behind Shin beside the window. So instead of the ball landing on Shin's desk, it landed on Kira's.

The teacher notices this and before Kira could even touch the note, the teacher grabs it swiftly.

"Note passing, eh Mr. Zala? This is the third time I caught you this week." The teacher told Athrun who sweat-dropped just now and gulped at the new consequence that that teacher would give him.

Her teacher's eyes widen once she has read the note and is now clenching the paper in her hands.

"Stupid and girly play, eh?" The teacher said in irritation and somehow anger.

"Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato! You two whether you like it or not will have to audition for this 'stupid and girly play' that you say. If I don't see you there, you two will be suspended for three days." The teacher told them.

"Wait Ms. Murrue, why did I get into this? I wasn't-" Kira told her standing up.

"Has nothing to do with this? This paper landed on your table." Ms. Murrue told her and laughter can be heard from Kira's back and she gave that person which is Athrun Zala, a very killing glare.

"Alright, fine. Ms. Yamato, seeing that you weren't aware of this, I will not give you any suspension but you still must audition." The teacher said making Kira sigh out of relief, just for now.

"As for you Mr. Zala, whether you are the son of the chairman of Zaft, you'll get suspension if you do not get a role in this play." Said the teacher in a stern manner that made Athrun flinch and others like Dearka, Yzak and Shin laughed at him. He gave each of them glares in return.

"You two will find a partner or do it alone and sing a song, do I make myself clear?" Ms. Murrue asked them.

"Yes Ma'm" They both responded as the bell rang and students started to stand up and head for lunch.

**A/N: Anyone familiar of the Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper show? Well I was bored and I saw in cartoon network this show and surprisingly I watched it and thought about this. I couldn't take it off my head so I wrote it, hehe.**

**Next Chapter: Lacus, be my duet partner, please? **

**Oops almost forgot something:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed, not even in my dreams.**


	2. Chapter 2: Intro of the Gang

**A School Play: the Princess and the Pauper**

**Chapter 2: Intro of the Gang**

A pair of amber eyes and sapphire were about to leave the room and head for lunch that they well deserve after their long class but they stop once they hear their names being called by a brunette with a one of a kind, amethyst eyes.

"Lacus! Cagalli! Wait up." Kira calls and runs to them as fast as she can. She runs so fast as if the devil itself is at her tail.

Once she reaches her friends, a smile could be seen plastered at the faces of Lacus and Cagalli after seeing how frantic Kira is.

"What's the matter, 'lil sis?" Cagalli asks with a smirk on face, she just loves it when she calls Kira her little sister.

Kira, who is trying to catch her breath, gave Cagalli a hard glare. "First of all let me make things clear, I am not the younger twin, that's you" Kira states to Cagalli who seem to disagree with Kira's statement.

"I am the older one, we've already asked our parents before and you said it before that I'll be the older one and its alright for you to be the younger one, remember?" Cagalli argued while facing Kira and both were giving each other hard killer glares.

"Well I don't remember anything like that and besides, Cagalli. I'm a coordinator and you are a natural. So I should be the older one." Kira tells her, stating the obvious. **(A/N: I read something that Kira is older since Kira was removed from their mother's womb earlier since their father would be putting Kira in an artificial womb:)**

"I am the older one and that's final!" Cagalli tells her with arms crossed and no longer facing her amethyst eyed twin, saying that that's the end of their discussion.

Lacus heaves a sigh at her friends childish behaviors but felt smiling at the same time. "If you two are going to start a catfight or something, it would be best to do it outside or after we have eaten our lunch." Lacus tells the two and both Kira and Cagalli blushes after being seen like that and being laughed at by Lacus.

"Anyway Kira, what took you so long?" Cagalli asks as the three of them heads for lunch. They were eating at the tables outside wherein they could smell the fresh fragrance of nature.

"Well first of all, I was late because I was too busy being reprimanded by the teacher for doing something that I have nothing to do with and second. I wasn't late, you guys almost left without waiting for me!" Kira almost yells the last part at them.

"Sorry Kira…" Lacus sincerely tells the raged teen. "Cagalli wants to go because Yunna was still in the classroom so that's why we tried to leave-"

"ASAP!!! As soon as possible!" Cagalli adds on Lacus' sentence.

"Its alright, its not your fault that I have to join that play" Kira tells them with a face very depress.

Lacus couldn't take it, seeing Kira in so much sadness and somehow felt guilty. "Is there anything that I could do to help?" Lacus asks the sad girl standing on her left since Kira is at the middle.

"Well…" Kira says as if she was waiting for Lacus to ask her that. Both Cagalli and Lacus looks at her and started to tremble seeing Kira's eyes with mischief written all over it.

"Kira……???" Lacus says in fear, seeing Kira's eyes turning into cute and teary puppy eyes that no one in the world could resist.

Lacus gulped and asked again. "Kira……?"

"Lacus…" then Kira's eyes turn into really teary and irresistibly cute. Even Cagalli could be soften by those puppy eyes of Kira. "Be my duet partner, please?" Kira tells her with hands in pleading position.

Lacus tried to look away but Kira's face got stuck in her head. She would be like the most cruelest person if she denied Kira's favor.

"But Kira, I wasn't planning to join the play this year and-" Lacus says trying to make an excuse but then she felt like hitting her head after saying the lamest excuse known to humanity.

"Please………" Kira made her puppy eyes stronger and Lacus could no longer resist.

"Alright, alright!!!" Lacus almost yells in frustration.

"Yes!!!!" Kira almost jumps around in joy while Lacus sigh in defeat.

"But Kira, why didn't you ask Cagalli? She also have a great voice." Lacus asks in curiosity.

"I do not have a great voice!" Cagalli argues.

"Yes you do!!!" both Kira and Lacus yells at her and made Cagalli wanting to draw back in fear of the two angelic faces turned into devilish appearance.

Kira heaves a sigh and answers Lacus' question. "I didn't ask Cagalli because awhile ago before I catch up with you guys, Yunna told me that Cagalli would be his duet partner." Kira tells them as they near their table.

"WHAT!!!!!" Cagalli cries out loud making Kira and Lacus want to let go of their meals and cover their ears because of Cagalli's loud scream.

Kira dared to speak. "He told me he asked permission from you, so I agreed, oh wait" then Kira paused to think.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Kira, later I'll ask Cagalli to be my duet partner." Yunna says to the amethyst eyed girl who is just about to go outside and follow her friends._

"_Alright" Kira says, not really concentrating. Glee could be seen in Yunna's eyes, he thought that Kira had just agreed for him to be partnered with Cagalli._

"_Thanks Kira!!!" Yunna says and runs to the teacher to tell her who his partner would be._

"_Huh? Oh well" Kira says while looking for her two friends. 'I wonder why did Cagalli agree to Yunna."_

_End of Flashback_

"I did NOT agree!! He hasn't even asked me yet!! Kira, I am so gonna kill you after class!!" Cagalli yells at her.

Kira runs and hid behind Lacus' back, using Lacus as her shield from the raged blonde. "Save me Lacus!"

Then Lacus pretends to think. "After you fooled me and made me your partner for the duet." Then Lacus' pause "Alright Cagalli, do whatever you want to Kira" Lacus says mockingly with a grin, stepping aside so that the wall separating Kira and Cagalli would disappear.

"C'mon Cagalli, if you back out, I wouldn't sing" Kira tells them.

"So what, its your grades" Cagalli replies at her.

"Lacus don't you want to hear Cagalli sing?" Kira asks the pink haired princess.

"Hmm… Alright then, if Kira and I are going to sing. You should too" Lacus tells Cagalli, eyes with determination.

"Not you too…" Cagalli says in defeat. Knowing well that if she argues with the pink haired girl, who knows what'll happen and she'll never win.

"Plus its also your fault for leaving me. Its karma, Cagalli" Kira tells her.

Both Kira and Lacus ended up in giggle while Cagalli mourns but at the end, she also ended up laughing as well.

"Now what's so funny? I hope its not about me…" A boy with raven hair and eye catching ruby eyes tells them.

"Shinn!" Lacus calls with glee.

"Hey" then Shinn glances at Kira and Cagalli. "I'm Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

Kira gave him a smile and introduced herself and Cagalli who gave him a wave. "I'm Kira, Kira Yamato and this is Cagalli Yamato. We're from Orb and just transferred here." Kira tells him and felt guilty for lying. **(A/N: notice that the last name Kira and Cagalli used is Yamato and not Atha.) **

"You are from our last class awhile ago, right?" Kira asks him, still with her smile.

Shinn blushes from Kira's warm smile and cool composure. "Uhm, yeah." Shinn tells her and thought of returning the smile and also made Kira blush.

"So Lacus, are ya going to sit with us today?" Shinn asks her, changing the topic.

Lacus puts a finger on her face, seeming that she's thinking.

"Its alright, Lacus. Kira and I would be heading to another table" Cagalli tells her. Just about when Cagalli and Kira would walk away, Lacus was about to stop them but Shinn beat her at it.

"Wait!" Shinn says and accidentally grabbed Kira's wrist. This stops Kira from her tracks and looks at Shinn in confusion.

At first Shinn stuttered, also wondering why'd he did that but at last, he was able to says what he was about to say. "Why don't you sit with us, we usually combine two tables so umm-" Before Shinn could even finish or before Kira could even respond. A voice came and it sent chills to Kira because of the cold tone used.

"Shinn, we don't welcome wannabees here in our table" Yzak tells him coldly while eying Kira and Cagalli with disgust. They were unaware that their feet had already led them in front of Shinn and Lacus' table.

"Now Yzak, that's not a very nice thing to say" A blonde with violet eyes spoke and entered the scene. "I'm Dearka Elsman, nice to meet you" Dearka sincerely greeted the twins.

"Sorry about him." Dearka says while pointing a finger to the silver haired teen. "His girlfriend just broke up with him, its pretty obvious why especially with his bad temper and-"

"Shut up Dearka!" Yzak yells in rage before going back to his seat. Cagalli and Lacus were paying attention unlike Kira. Her eyes are just wondering around the campus and met with the eyes of a group of teenagers sitting across the table that they are in. Giving her warm smile which she gladly returned. She seems to be unaware of the pair of emerald eyes watching her.

"And that's Yzak Joule" Lacus pointed at the said person.

"AKA, hot tempered" Cagalli muttered while glaring at him who gave her the same glare.

"And that's Athrun- " then Lacus decided not to continue and she glances at Kira who seem to be sadden just by hearing the name being called.

"And you are that girl who brought me trouble awhile ago during class" Athrun directly told Kira with his arms crossed.

"And you are that boy who caused me trouble awhile ago during class" Kira retorted with a very icy glare but deep inside, she was very sadden of the big change of Athrun.

"Its been nice meeting you, Shinn and Dearka. Would've been perfect but there just have to be rude and ill-mannered boys around here." Cagalli said, referring to both Yzak and Athrun. She was surprised at the way Athrun had acted but didn't cared.

"Lacus, we'd meet you later. You too Dearka, Shinn" Kira says with a smile as both she and Cagalli heads for another table.

"Alright" Shinn and Lacus says and gave both Yzak and Athrun glares.

**With Kira and Cagalli**

"Athrun has changed" Cagalli whispers but since Kira is a coordinator, she heard what Cagalli had said.

"I know" Kira faintly replies. Then the teens that she was smiling at just awhile ago waved at them.

"You guys! You should sit here!" The one with dark brown hair and very pale bottle green eyes called out.

Both Kira and Cagalli let out a smile and headed for their table.

Everyone at the table smiled and introduced themselves.

The first one to speak was the one who called them. "I'm Tolle Koenig, you can call me Tolle." He cheerfully tells them.

"I'm Miriallia Haw, very pleased to meet you." The girl with a different shade of brown hair greeted at them.

"I'm Sai Argyle, please take a seat" the blonde wearing orange eye wear offered them.

"Thank you" Both Kira and Cagalli appreciated their new found friends.

"I'm Stellar Loussier" another blonde with capturing magenta eyes introduced herself. "and this is Lunamaria Hawke" the said person with magenta hair gave them a smile and a wave.

"We are-" Before Kira could start introducing themselves, they were cut off.

"Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yamato, one of the few girls besides us who hasn't fallen for Athrun Zala" Lunamaria tells them.

Cagalli felt like laughing but felt sadden too. _'Kira has not just fallen for Athrun but they even kissed…' _then Cagalli stop her thoughts and felt remorse for even remembering such thing.

"Are you two, coordinators?" Kira asked the question directly to Stellar and Lunamaria.

"Yes, both of us are." Stellar replies. **(A/N: I made Stellar a coordinator here)**

"Watta bout you guys?" Luna asks the twins before taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Um- Cagalli is a natural but I'm a coordinator." Kira answers them.

"Hmm, I have a cousin who is a natural. I also have a sister but she's a coordinator just like me" Luna tells them.

"Where are they?" Cagalli asks while preparing to eat her lunch.

Luna points at the table near the table that Lacus, Shinn and the others has been sitting. "They are so girly, they are the popular girls yet wannabees at the same time." Luna rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her cousin, Flay Allster, and her sister, Meyrin Hawke.

"Oh…" both Kira and Cagalli whispers.

"You two, feel free to sit here anytime you guys want" Sai and Stellar said at the same time and made everyone at their table laugh.

**Back with Lacus**

"They seem to be having fun" Lacus whispers with her head's weight being leaned on her hand resting at the table. Only Shinn had heard what she had said.

"I know" He said in agreement to Lacus' quiet statement. Then he stands up and heads for Kira's table.

"Where are you going Shinn?" Athrun asked the raven haired boy.

Shinn stared at them and said. "Its our fault that's why I'll go to them and apologize." Shinn said and surprised everyone in their table as he walks away.

"At least one of us is being the gentleman." Dearka commented.

"Let's go, a few more minute and class will start" Yzak says before leaving, followed by Dearka and left Athrun alone with Lacus in the table.

Silence came until Athrun had broke it and spoke.

"Why do you hang out with them?" Athrun asks with a tinge of anger in voice.

"Huh?" Lacus was dumbfounded for awhile.

"What I mean is, they may resemble Kira and Cagalli Atha but they'll never be, that girl can never be Kira bec-" Athrun wasn't able to finish since Lacus had cut him off.

"Because what? Have you tried getting to know them?" Lacus ask while looking at Athrun in the eyes.

"No, but would it matter?" Athrun says before leaving and heads towards his next class.

Lacus looks at Athrun in disapproval and yet sadness at the same time. _'Perhaps, he just doesn't want to get hurt once again, he's afraid that Kira is not the Kira that he loves so he's afraid to get to know Kira, afraid that he might fall in love with the wrong person. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't give Kira a chance, a chance to get to know her.' _Lacus thought and headed towards Kira and Cagalli.

**With Kira **

"Shinn?" Kira questions, seeing the raven haired boy heading her way. Kira and Cagalli had just finish eating and had just bid their goodbyes with their new found friends.

They were about to go to their next class until Shinn approached them.

"I'm sorry for the behavior of my gang awhile ago." Shinn tells them, sincerity seen in his ruby eyes.

"Huh? Oh, that? Its okay" Kira tells him with a smile, both of them blushing madly while Cagalli was just there, finding the scene very interesting.

"You guys should be used with Yzak acting like that, but with Athrun…" Shinn paused and thought of what to say. "Its really weird for him to be acting like that, he's not really like that."

"oh…" was all Kira and Cagalli could say. They were already in front of their classroom and went inside. There they meet up with their friend, Lacus.

"I'll just see you guys later at the audition?" Shinn says more of a statement rather.

"Of course you'll see us there" Cagalli says in a complaining manner that made Kira, Shinn and Lacus laugh while a pair of emerald just watch with emotions that can't be read.

**After Class **

"So Kira, are you ready?" Lacus asks her as the three of them heads towards the audition.

"I don't know, its been awhile since I've last sang" Kira truthfully answered.

"But you sing in the showers-" Cagalli teased and received a glare from her twin.

"I bet you'll be great" Shinn tells Kira as he meets up with them.

"I know you'll be great" Kira tells him and both Cagalli and Lacus let out a smile after noticing the shade of crimson hanging on the faces of Kira and Shinn.

**A/N: This should've been better I think, if only I didn't rush it (sigh) oh well… Anyway, its so irritating that after I have written the first chapter in this fic, all the ideas in my head vanished, so that's why I wasn't able to update and also that's why this chapter ain't that great.**

**Anyway, next chapter: Audition starts:)**

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not mine! Never have and never will be:(**


End file.
